The Hardest Choice
by DanceswithElvis
Summary: It takes place after Miboshi possesses Chiriko, so it does contain some spoilers for those of you who haven't seen the series. I have changed how the scene plays out a bit...but not too much, really. I just wanted to explore how Tasuki's character reac


_Author's note: This is a depressing Fushigi Yugi fic...sorry. It takes place after Miboshi possesses Chiriko, so it does contain some spoilers for those of you who haven't seen the series. I have changed how the scene plays out a bit...but not too much, really. I just wanted to explore how Tasuki's character reacted** / **would react. _

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own F.Y. So sue someone else, please._

**The Hardest Choice**

**by DanceswithElvis (aka Docky).**

Tasuki looked down at the young boy who was grasping his hand with all the waning strength that he had left in his small frame. His sight was blurring from unshed tears as he tried to figure away out of this. Blinking back the moist haziness from his eyes, he stared numbly at his reflection in the ever widening pool of blood around them; the cloying iron smell of it hanging in the air like a phantom sending a shiver of foreboding down his spine. This wasn't right; no child should die this way. 

Placing a hand over one of the pulsating wounds on the boy's chest, Tasuki pressed down and applied pressure, like Miaka had taught him only an ironic few days previously. A small spark of hope ignited when this simple first aid application seemed to slow the flow of blood. 

Chiriko took a shuddering breath and smiled sadly; the hope in the bandit's eyes was breaking his heart. Placing his hand on the shaking bandit's, he whispered hoarsely, "Tasuki…..I have too…." 

Tasuki looked up sharply and started to open his mouth to deny the boy's statement, but was silenced when Chiriko coughed and continued, pleading, "Please….he is too strong….he has to die with me…I was too weak to fight…but now I can win…"

Chiriko's hand faltered, falling away from Tasuki's hand on his chest, his other hand still held firmly in the bandit's grip. Tasuki just stared down at him, amber eyes meeting green, and the words "….he has to die with me…" echoing through his mind. "Feh, a hero's death," Tasuki thought bitterly, closing his eyes against the tears that wouldn't be denied, "Damn Suzaku….damn me too." 

He would never get to grow up with his friends and experience the peace that they are fighting so desperately for…he was just a child! A child expected to live up to the standards of a man, a warrior…not the gentle scholar that he was. Bowing his head in impotent rage and raw grief, Tasuki had never felt as alone as he did at that moment. Chichiri, Tamahome and Miaka had left to try and stop Yui and Nakago from summoning Seiryuu and the destruction that the dragon god was sure to bring. Leaving only Mitsukake and him to guard the wounded Chiriko.

Mitsukake had already grudgingly accepted Chiriko's decision and was quietly hovering around his young charge, overwhelming grief mixing with pride and admiration as he watched Chiriko trying to convince Tasuki that it was alright to let go.

Tasuki was alone.

Coughing again, Chiriko tasted the heavy iron of his blood as it filled his mouth, spilling over and running down his chin. Tasuki sucked in his breath sharply at the site, noticing that the blood was almost black. 

Closing his eyes and praying to Suzaku for the strength, Chiriko sighed and whispered in a voice torn with pain and fatigue, "Tasuki…." Taking another painful breath, feeling his lungs gurgle as they slowly filled with blood, Chiriko grated out sharply, "Tasuki…_please_. This is…. something I have to…do." Shocked by the commanding tone in the boys voice, Tasuki stared, wide eyed down into the hard green gaze of Chiriko.

"I…I…can't, Chiriko…" Tasuki's voice wavered, "I…just can't. It ain't right…"

"Tasuki…." Chiriko's voice held a wealth of sadness and love for his brother in arms, 'It's…okay….I…promise." By this time, the bandit's tears were flowing freely. He was alone, the only one standing between the boy and eternity.

Closing his eyes briefly, then opening them as he took the pressure off the mortal wound on the boy's chest, he wiped the hair from his face and tightened his grasp on the child's hand as the blood from the wound flowed freely. 

Gasping suddenly and then smiling slightly, Chiriko closed his eyes and murmured faintly, "Thank you…my friend." Tasuki watched the boys face intently before he registered that the lad was indeed gone. Sobbing, he wiped the smeared blood from Chiriko's face, as his tears sparkled like stars on the dead boy's pale skin. Vowing to himself and the gods that Chiriko and Nuriko had not died in vain, Tasuki stood, his eyes blazing with grief and hatred as he ran from the chamber; he couldn't let Nakago win. 

"Tasuki?" It was Mitsukake; he had been a silent observer to the heart wrenching scene that had just played out, knowing that the bandit had lost another piece of his soul with the death of another comrade. Shivering slightly, Mitsukake had a brief premonition of the bleak path that Tasuki, Chichiri and Tamahome would take, and the parts that he and the Emperor would play. Grimly shaking it off, he cast one more look at his beloved friend, and then followed the bandit as they quickly made their way to the others.


End file.
